The present invention relates to pigment mixtures containing at least two components, component A being Al2O3 flakes coated with one or more metals, metal oxides, and/or metal sulfides and component B being acicular or spherical colorants, and to their use in varnishes, paints, printing inks, plastics, powder coating materials and cosmetic formulations.
With platelet-shaped pigments, hiding power and gloss are often difficult to realize simultaneously to a satisfactory extent. For instance, SiO2 flakes or mica platelets covered with one or more thin metal oxide layers feature interference colors and a high luster but at the same time, owing to the transparent substrate, feature high transparency and hence a comparatively poor hiding power.
DE-A-42 40 511 discloses a pigment mixture which is composed of an interference pigment and a platelet-shaped color pigment. The interference pigment comprises mica flakes or SiO2 flakes coated with metal oxides and the color pigment can be colored, uncoated SiO2 flakes. This pigment mixture is incorporated into coating materials, printing inks or plastics.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a pigment mixture which is notable for a comparatively high hiding power, which lends itself well to incorporation into the respective system in which it is used and for which at the same time the separation of pigment/colorant in the system is substantially ruled out.
Surprisingly, a pigment mixture has now been found which has none of the disadvantages indicated above. The pigment mixture of the invention consists of at least two components, component A being Al2O3 flakes coated with one or more metals, metal oxides and/or metal sulfides and component B being acicular or spherical colorants.
By admixing the colorant with the coated Al2O3 flakes it is possible to give the systems in which they are used a multiple flop, the color effect is intensified, and new color effects are achieved.
The invention thus provides a pigment mixture containing at least two components, component A and component B. Component A comprises Al2O3 flakes coated with one or more metals, metal oxides and/or metal sulfides. The Al2O3 flakes comprise platelet shaped Al2O3 substrates. Component B comprises acicular or spherical colorants.
The invention likewise provides the formulations, such as paints, varnishes, printing inks, plastics, powder coating materials and cosmetic formulations, which comprise the pigment mixture of the invention.
The coated Al2O3 flakes can be mixed with the colorant in any ratio. Preferably, the ratio of component A to component B is from 1:10 to 10:1, in particular from 1:2 to 2:1.
The most important constituent of the inventive pigment mixture is the Al2O3 flake. Aluminum oxide in a flaky form is commercial available for example from Merck KGaA under the tradename Xirallic(copyright).
xcex1-Al2O3 in the form of hexagonal flakes having a particle diameter greater than 10 xcexcm and an aspect ratio (particle diameter/thickness) of 5-10 is known from JP 111239/1982 (Laid Open No.).
The Japanese Patent Publication No. 72527/1991 discloses xcex1-Al2O3 in the form of flakes having an average particle diameter of 0.5-3 xcexcm.
The JP 39362/1992 (Laid Open No.) describes Al2O3 in the form of fine platy particles of a hexagonal crystal system with the plane perpendicular to the c axis grown into a plate.
Preferred Al2O3 flakes are flakes composed of aluminum oxide (as a major constituent) and of titanium dioxide (as a minor constituent) which are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,519. These Al2O3 flakes are prepared from a uniform aqueous solution of water-soluble aluminum salt and titanium salt by hydrolysis with an alkali carbonate aqueous solution in the presence of an aqueous solution containing an alkali metal salt like alkali metal sulfate and phosphoric acid or phosphate, drying by evaporation (dehydration by heating), and molten salt treatment.
The Al2O3 flakes are provided with one or more metal oxide layers. Examples of suitable metal oxides or metal oxide mixtures arc titanium dioxide, zirconium oxide, zinc oxide, iron oxides (Fe2O3 and/or Fe3O4) and/or chromium oxide, especially TiO2 and/or Fe2O3, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,519.
Coating of the Al2O3 flakes with a metal oxide may be accomplished by any known methods, such as hydrolysis of a metal salt by heating, or alkali, which deposits hydrated metal oxide, followed by calcination.
Al2O3 flakes can also be coated with one or more layers of a metal or metal alloys selected from, for example, chromium, nickel, bismuth, copper, tin or hastalloy.
Al2O3 flakes coated with a metal sulfide are coated with, for example, sulfides of tungsten, molybdenum, cerium, lanthanum or rare earth elements.
The Al2O3 flakes can be coated by wet chemical coating, by CVD or PVD processes. The metal coating on the Al2O3 flakes functions to increase the hiding power of the pigment.
Colorants suitable as component B for the pigment mixture of the invention are all acicular and spherical colorants which are known to the skilled worker and have a particle size of from 0.001 to 20 xcexcm, preferably from 0.01 to 3 xcexcm. By acicular, fiber-like particles are meant those having a length-to-diameter ratio of more than 5. Spherical colorants are here defined not only as ideal shaped spheres but also for particles which have more or less spherical shape of a non-uniform diameter. The pigment mixtures of the invention preferably comprise, as colorants, absorption materials and fillers.
The spherical colorants include, in particular, TiO2, colored SiO2, CaSO4, iron oxides, chromium oxides, carbon black, organic color pigments, such as anthraquinone, quinacridone, diketopyrrolopyrrole, phthalocyanine, azo and isoindoline pigments. The acicular pigments preferably comprise BiOCl, colored glass fibers, xcex1-Fe2O3, xcex1-FeOOH organic color pigments, such as azo pigments, xcex2-phthalocyanine CI Blue 15.3, Cromioplhtal Yellow 8GN (Ciba-Geigy), Irgalith Blue PD56 (Ciba-Geigy), azomethine copper complex CI Yellow 129, Irgazine Yellow 5GT (Ciba-Geigy).
The pigment mixture of the invention is simple and easy to handle. The pigment mixture can be incorporated into the system in which it is used simply by stirring it in. Laborious milling and dispersing of the pigments is not necessary.
The pigment mixture of the invention can be used for pigmenting coating materials, printing inks, plastics, agricultural films, the coating of seeds, food colorings, button pastes, medicament coatings or cosmetic formulations. The concentration of the pigment mixture in the system in which it is to be used for pigmenting is generally between 0.1 and 70% by weight, preferably between 0.1 and 50% by weight and, in particular, between 1.0 and 10% by weight, based on the overall solids content of the system. It is generally dependent on the specific application.
The pigment mixtures of the invention may also be used for food enhancement. Food enhancements may include, for example, coating no foods such as cakes and sweets to give them an interesting luster effect. Food enhancements may also include the incorporation of the pigment mixture into foods such as, for example, chewing gums and pudding.
Plastics comprising the pigment mixture of the invention in amounts of 0.01 to 50% by weight, in particular from 0.1 to 7% by weight, are frequently notable for a particular sparkle effect.
In the coating sector, especially in automotive finishing, the pigment mixture is employedxe2x80x94for 3-coat systems as wellxe2x80x94in amounts of 0.1-10% by weight, preferably from 1 to 3% by weight. The proportion in which the coated Al2O3 flakes are mixed with component B depends on the desired effect. The Al2O3 flakes are preferably employed with component B in a proportion of 1:10 to 1:1, in particular of 1:3.
In the coating material, the pigment mixture of the invention has the advantage that certain color flop effects can be achieved by a single-layer coating (one-coat system or basecoat in a two-coat system). This color flop is pronounced even under diffuse light. In comparison with coating systems which comprise a mica-based interference pigment rather than the coated Al2O3 flakes, coating systems with the pigment mixture of the invention exhibit a more marked depth effect and a glitter effect.
The pigment mixture of the invention can also be employed in decorative and grooming cosmetology. The use concentration and the mixing proportion of Al2O3 flakes with component B, especially organic and inorganic color pigments and dyes, of natural or synthetic origin, such as chromium oxide, ultramarine, or spherical SiO2 or TiO2 pigments, are dependent on the medium in which they are used and on the effect that is to be achieved. The Al2O3 flakes can be mixed with other pigments in any proportions, the preferred ratio being from 1:10 to 10:1. The use concentration ranges from 0.01% by weight in a shampoo to 70% by weight in a compact powder. In the case of a mixture of Al2O3 flakes with spherical fillers, such as SiO2, the concentration in the formulation can be 0.01-70% by weight. The cosmetic products, such as nail varnishes, lipsticks, compact powders, shampoos, loose powders and gels, are notable for particularly interesting luster effects and/or color effects. The glitter effect in nail varnish can be increased markedly relative to conventional nail varnishes with the aid of the pigment mixtures of the invention. Furthermore, the pigment mixture of the invention can be employed in bath products, in tooth pastes and for enhancing foods, for example as a mass colorant or as a coating.
In the pigmentation of binder systems, for example, paints and printing inks for intaglio, offset printing or screen printing, or as a precursor for printing inks, in the form for example of highly pigmented pastes, granules, pellets, etc., pigment mixtures, especially those consisting of coated Al2O3 flakes and spherical colorants, such as TiO2, carbon black, chromium oxide, iron oxide and also organic absorption pigments, have been found particularly suitable. The pigment mixture is generally incorporated into the printing ink in amounts of 2-35% by weight, preferably 5-25% by weight and, in particular, 8-20% by weight. Offset printing inks may comprise the pigment mixture in an amount of up to 40% by weight or more. The precursors of printing inks, in the form for example of granules, pellets, briquettes, etc., contain up to 95% by weight of the pigment mixture of the invention in addition to the binder and additives. The mixing ratio of component A to component B is preferably in the range from 1:10 to 10:1. The printing inks comprising the pigment mixture of the invention exhibit purer hues and their printability is improved owing to the good viscosity values.
The invention hence also provides formulations containing the pigment mixture of the invention.
In the foregoing and in the following examples, all temperatures are set forth uncorrected in degrees Celsius; and, unless otherwise indicated, all parts and percentages are by weight.
The entire disclosure of all applications, patents and publications, cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference. Particularly, this application claims priority to European Patent Application 98124474.2, the entire text of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Additionally, U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/471,331, 09/471,269, and Ser. No. 09/471,330 are hereby incorporated by reference.